


Part

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: An ffxiv dnd oc ponders the crossroad ahead of him: disappearing back into obscurity or embracing his role as a warrior of light.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Part

After everything that unfolded on their last mission, Theo needed to get away. He needed space to process all that had happened in the last few weeks. A con gone awry had put him in contact with Shadow which led to an even bigger problem. And now he found himself recognized by the scions and leaders as a hero. Him, an orphan from the aftermath of Ala Mhigo who had turned to a life of crime to stay afloat.

His entire life was built upon lies. The name the others and now Eorzea knew him by was not his own. Leowald. A name he'd chosen to build the brunt of his identity around. A traveling merchant dabbling in the culinary arts. He should have given the others a different name, changed his looks, not returned with them where enough people knew his face. 

It was too late for that now. And he kept finding himself more embroiled in the affairs of Eorzea. Membership to the scions. Recognition from the leaders. Hydaelyn. 

The shared echo vision with Rhoja had been surprising and unsettling. While the content itself was unpleasant, what bothered him most was whatever had allowed him to experience this. He'd shrugged away the weird dream he had with the mother crystal calling him. Pretended he was still an ordinary man. Now it was too late to make that claim, his lies threatening to snowball into something he couldn't control. 

And so he would part ways with the others. Maybe he'd return. Maybe he'd stay away and... He didn't know. He didn't want to start over again. He'd built himself a decent life. But he couldn't remain Leowald Cotter and maintain the anonymity he had enjoyed. Which left the option of continuing as Leowald Cotter, merchant by trade, called to be a hero of the Light. Was a person like him truly fit to be a savior of Eorzea?

He couldn't find the answer surrounded by people who seemed unfazed by fighting and heroics. His existence with them was nothing more than a sham. Still, he couldn't help wondering what they were up to. Did they miss him the way he found himself missing their company?


End file.
